naughty guarantee
by raehyuk98
Summary: dari aksi HaeHyuk hingga dramanya SiChul.. YAOI, HAEHYUK, pwp... DLDR... abaikan genre!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : naughty guarantee**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : twoshot**

**Genre : au , comedy, lemon yang gak ada rasanya...**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : M**

holllaaa...^^

thor thor back againnnn...kkk...

euhmm.. thor thor bingung mau kasih genre apa sama cerita yang kayak gini.. pokoknya ini rate M, my first lemon story (ygterpublish), siapkan tisuu... persiapan kalo kalo gumoh.. hehe.

**WARN : **PWP, mature content, yaoi, boy X boy (haeXhyuk) LEMON... heumm.. BDSM(?)

bagi yang gak kuat ber-yaoi ria dan ber-nc ria, tanda silangnya ada di pojok sonoan dikit yauuu...^^

silahkan berdelusi... kkkkkk...^^ bekkiicott...

**Happy Reading^^**

divisi 04, zona hitam terbesar di negara ini, sebuah distrik yang di kelilingi oleh pagar yang menjulang tinggi di setiap perbatasan antara divisi lain maupun dunia luar, keadaan sekitar dengan bangunan yang sangat khas dan erat dengan dunia mafia, sebagian runtuh dan sebagian terlihat tak terawat, sangat terlihat cocok bagi para mafia kelas teri bahkan kelas kakap sekalipun untuk bersarang maupun berkumpul di tempat ini, semua hal bebas di lakukan di divisi ini, transaksi ilegal dari segala jenis obat obatan, senjata api, bahkan sampai penjualanan manusia dan lagi di setiap divisi yang telah terkarantina dari dunia luar yang tentu semakin membuat para mafia dapat melangkahkan kakinya dengan bebas.

"hyung, apakah benar ini tempatnya? "

kaki jenjang itu terhenti dari langkahnya, membuat sepasang kaki atletis di depannya juga terhenti.

"heum.. waeyo? "

pemilik kaki atletis itu menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk kecil dan kembali memundurkan langkahnya mendekat pada sang kaki jenjang.

"a.. anio.. aku hanya takut"

choi hyukjae-si jenjang dan choi siwon-si atletis, adik kaka yang harus melewati masalah yang besar di keadaan nya yang tak memungkinkan ini, mereka selalu di kejar dengan segerombolan orang berjas hitam rapih yang terus menagih hutang yang orang tua mereka tinggalkan saat mereka telah tiada, yang sekarang menjadi tanggungan dari choi siwon, anak tertua dari keluarga choi.

"tak usah takut, hyung bersamamu hyukkie.."

siwon memeluk tubuh ramping namja manis di depannya, membawa tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya lalu mengusap punggung ringkih adiknya.

_plokk.. plokk.. plokk.._

tepukan tangan membuat siwon dan hyukjae terlonjak kaget, tepukan tangan yang berasal dari lengan kekar namja yang berwajahkan childish dengan kemeja putih tanpa jas yang sangat pas di badan orang yang bertepuk tangan itu cukup membuat cetakan abs nya sedikit terlihat. orang itu hadir dengan segerombolan orang yang berpakaian jas hitam rapih, mereka semua berwajah sangar dengan tubuh tegap dan kekar, mereka berdiri di belakang sang ketua mafia berkemeja putih, melindungi sang ketua dari hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, sebagian dari orang yang berjas hitam itu sudah sangat sering hyukjae lihat.

"woah.. rupanya kau sudah datang choi siwon.."

donghae, sosok orang yang menjadi ketua di kelompok mafianya ini, tubuhnya yang tegap dan matanya yang tajam namun teduh itu semakin menambah kesan wibawa pada dirinya untuk jabatannya ini dan lagi kekuatan berfikir liciknya itupun yang juga membuatnya memiliki ratusan anak buah yang tersebar di berbagai divisi di negeri gingseng ini.

korea selatan, negeri damai nan indah yang telah berubah di abad ke 25 ini, tindak kriminalitas di abad ini sangat melonjak drastis di korea dan membuat beberapa kota besarnya menjadi sarang bagi para mafia yang telah merajalela sedangkan hanya tinggal beberapa kota kecil saja yang masih bersih dari jailan tangan para mafia.

donghae memulai sesi pembicaraan yang memang menjadi pokok seorang choi siwon untuk mau menginjakan kakinya ke zona hitam ini.

"iya.. tapi, maaf aku tak dapat membawa uang yang kau pinta, aku mohon berilah kami waktu lagi tuan, aku pasti akan melunaskan semua hutang kedua orang tua ku, tapi aku tak bisa memberinya saat ini tuan"

siwon membawa dirinya berlutut di hadapan ketua mafia, berharap sang ketua mafia itu dapat memberinya sedikit toleransi tentang hutang orang tuanya.

donghae menyeringai sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada tubuh siwon, mendirikan tubuhnya di hadapan siwon beberapa centi lalu mengangkat tongkat baseball yang memang telah donghae genggam tadi dan mengayunkannya tepat di samping wajah siwon yang membuat siwon cukup meringis kaget dan takut.

"kau tak membawa uangnya tapi kau berani datang ketempatku dan membuang waktuku seperti ini eoh? ck.."

donghae berdecak kesal saat mendapati ucapan siwon, dia menjongkokkan dirinya sejajar dengan tubuh berlutut siwon dan menjambak rambut siwon, membuat siwon mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang telah berhias lebam biru karna pukulan dari anak buah donghae kemarin, donghae membawa jemarinya ke luka lebam di dagu siwon dan mencengkram kuat luka itu.

_cihh..._

donghae meludahi wajah siwon dan menghempas dagu siwon kasar, mengangkat kerah baju siwon lalu menghajar seluruh tubuh siwon.

_brugh.. brugh.. buak.._

"stop hiks.. stop.. jangan sakiti siwon hyung.."

_buak.._

donghae menghentikan pukulannya pada diri siwon yang telah bersimbah banyak darah di wajah tampannya, terlalu sibuk dengan pukulan pada wajah tampan siwon, donghae bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada namja manis yang berdiri di belakang tubuh siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di mata indah namja manis itu, menatap sosok ringkih namja manis yang tengah berdiri dengan isakannya dan mendekat pada namja manis itu, donghae membelai pipi putih tirus hyukjae, mencengkram kuat rahang tegas milik hyukjae lalu menjambak surai emasnya.

"aw.."

hyukjae meringis sakit saat donghae menarik rambutnya, membawanya kehadapan siwon dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di sebelah sang hyung.

"hyukkie, kau tak apa? "

hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang hyung, lalu membantu siwon untuk berdiri kembali.

"wow.. wow.. wow.. rupanya kau membawakanku mainan untuk membayar hutang orangtua mu choi?"

"aku mohon jangan bawa dia kedalam masalah ini, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas hutang orangtua ku, dia hanya adikku yang tak tahu apa apa.."

"wahh.. jadi anak manis ini adalah adik mu choi siwon, dan anak dari keluarga choi, hemmm... aku kenal.. choi hyukjae bukan? hahaha... bukankah itu akan lebih baik lagi.."

donghae menarik lengan hyukjae dan mendekatkan pada dirinya.

"wo.. wo.. calm down choi.. kau tak mau peluru ini masuk dan menembus tengkorak kepala adik tercintamu ini bukan?"

donghae mengeluarkan senjata apinya saat siwon akan menarik kembali adiknya, mengarahkan senjata itu ke kepala hyukjae yang tengah terisak dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"aku mohon.. jangan membawanya kedalam masalah ini, aku berjanji akan membawa uangmu bulan ini.."

"oke.. aku pegang omonganmu choi, jangan bertingkah lagi, hmmm.. dan kufikir, aku akan menjadikan adikmu yang manis ini sebagai jaminannya.."

"tapi..."

"berhenti berbicara... atau aku akan benar benar menembaknya saat ini... see you choi.. hahaha.."

"hyukkie.. hyung akan membawamu kembali.. hiks.. hyung janji.. maaf.."

#NaughtyGuarantee#

_brugh..._

donghae menghempas tubuh hyukjae di kasur king size miliknya, mengacak surainya frustasi saat hyukjae masih saja terisak sesegukkan.

"berhenti menangis.."

donghae menggeram pelan karna suara isakan hyukjae yang membuatnya jengah dan kesal, donghae mendorong tubuh hyukjae dan menindihnya, menarik kembali surai hyukjae yang berada di bawah kukunganya saat hyukjae mengabaikan perintahnya untuk berhenti menangis.

"kau... tuli... aku bilang berhentilah menangis bodoh"

_cihh.._

hyukjae meludahi wajah tampan donghae dan berusaha melepas tubuhnya dari kukungan lengan kekar donghae.

_plakk.._

donghae menampar pipi mulus namja yang berada di bawahnya saat namja itu telah meludahi wajah donghae, memandang rendah.

"bitch.. jalang.. berani sekali kau bodoh"

_cihh.._

hyukjae kembali meludahi donghae kali ini di kemeja yang donghae kenakan dan kembali mendapatkan tamparan yang lebih keras lagi dari tangan kekar donghae yang membuat sudut bibir hyukjae mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"kau... benar benar sakit"

donghae berdiri dari kasurnya, melepas kukungannya pada tubuh hyukjae dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan hyukjae sendirian, sedikit tak habis fikir dengan sikap dari bocah berwajah manis di bawahnya ini.

"hyung.. hiks.."

hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan isakannya saat donghae telah meninggalkannya, hyukjae berdiri dari kasur donghae dan berlindung di pojok kamar donghae yang sedikit gelap, meringkuk dalam tangisnya sambil memeluk lututnya.

_cklekk.._

donghae kembali memasuki kamarnya setelah beberapa jam ia meninggalkan kamarnya dengan bocah manis yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendirian, mengedarkan pandangannya saat donghae tak mendapati siapapun berada di atas kasurnya, kabur? pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terlintas terakhir kali di otak jenius donghae, karna memang hal itu mungkin hanya berpeluang kecil untuk terjadi, mengingat tak ada celah yang bisa di akses selain pintu usang klasik kamar donghae yang telah donghae kunci dari luar.

donghae mengeluarkan senyum manis dibibir tipisnya saat melihat wajah polos manis orang yang ia cari-hyukjae tengah memejamkan matanya lelap di atas tumpukkan tangan mungilnya yang bertumpu pada lutut kakinya di pojok dekat lampu tidur. donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada tubuh hyukjae dan mengacak kasar surai hyukjae membangunkan hyukjae dari tidur lelapnya.

"bangun, ini sudah malam, bersihkan dirimu, aku ingin memakaimu malam ini"

donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur dan menidurkan badannya yang terasa sangat lelah hari ini.

"mi.. mianhae..?"

hyukjae berujar dengan nada serak parau bangun tidur miliknya, mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan sinar lampu yang menyapa matanya saat ia membuka mata indah kelamnya, ia belum tersadar sesungguhnya saat donghae berbicara padanya tadi.

"ternyata kau benar benar tuli.. aku bilang bersihkan dirimu, aku ingin memakaimu malam ini"

hyukjae sempat shock saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang donghae keluarkan, memakai, berarti...?

"aku tak mau membersihkan diriku.."

hyukjae berujar ketus dan memasang wajah jutek ala anak abg remaja 15 tahunan saat ia tau arti dari kata 'memakai' yang donghae katakan.

"aku akan menembak kepala mu"

"biar, lakukanlah sekarang, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang sepertimu menyentuhku"

donghae menatap hyukjae jengah, ternyata berbicara dengan bocah remaja sangat sulit di banding harus membunuh 100 orang misterius dalam sehari.

"terserah.. aku lelah.."

donghae membelakangi hyukjae dan memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk segera mencari jalan menuju alam mimpinya.

aroma biji coffee yang terseduh tak dapat menolak para pencinta coffee untuk tak mengendus aroma surga itu, aroma yang bahkan telah membuat mata donghae-salah satu anggota pencinta coffee itu membuka dengan senang hati, bahkan sebelum sinar mentari memperlihatkan kesombongannya.

sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang choi hyukjae untuk selalu melayani sang hyung, melayani yang dalam artian mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang hyungnya butuhkan saat akan pergi berkerja. tinggal berdua hanya dengan sang hyung dalam rumah yang minimalis, membuat tangan terampil hyukjae tak sangsi lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan refleksnya.

sangat pagi, hyukjae sudah berkutat di dapur mafia yang sebenarnya tak pantas di sebut sebagai dapur lagi, hmm... gudang atau tempat sampah mungkin lebih cocok, sampah plastik pembungkus mie instan di mana mana, piring dan gelas kotor yang selalu ada di setiap hyukjae memandang.. euhh.. jorok, bahkan ada makanan yang sampai berjamur di dalam mangkuk di pojok sudut rak.

"kau yang membuat black coffee ini? "

hampir saja piring yang sedang hyukjae cuci ini terlapas dari genggamannya saat suara berat telah berhasil membuat hyukjae terkaget.

"i.. iya, aku tak tau ahjussi suka coffee apa, jadi aku hanya membuatkan black coffee cangkir kecil itu saja.. jika ahjussi tak suka, ahjussi bisa..."

"jangan memanggilku ahjussi.."

"lalu... apa? "

hyukjae memiringkan kepalnya dan mengerjap pelan, menatap bingung kearah donghae, donghae mengamati tingkah lucu hyukjae, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"kau bisa memanggilku oppa, hae oppa.."

donghae menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut hyukjae, kkk... lucu..

"ta.. tapi, aku kan seorang namja"

"aku tau, lagi pula tadi aku tak berbicara jika kau yeoja bukan?"

"eh?"

hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati, pipi tirusnya mengeluarkan rona merah yang sangat jelas terlihat. hyukjae memalingkan wajah meronanya dengan kembali menyibukan diri dengan beberapa piring kotor lagi.

donghae mencium aroma black coffee yang menurut donghae dapat sedikit memberinya ketenangan, sebelum ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir cangkir kecil itu lalu menyeruputnya. membawa cairan black coffee itu membasahi tenggorokan keringnya di pagi hari, lalu menaruh cangkir yang isinya hanya tinggal separuh itu-karna telah ia minum beberapa kali tadi di atas meja di hadapannya, membawa mata tajam teduh miliknya ke tubuh ringkih namja yang sedang mencuci beberapa piring kotor di depannya, bentuk tubuh yang membentuk S sempurna, sangat terlihat menggiurkan di balik balutan apron babby blue miliknya itu, yang terkadang tak jarang donghae kenakan.

donghae berjalan mengumpat di balik tubuh hyukjae, mengendap ngendap seperti maling yang akan mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga, berdiri tepat di balik tubuh hyukjae, dada bidang donghae yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan punggung ringkih hyukjae saat menghembuskan nafas membuat hyukjae memutar tubuhnya kaget.

"k..kau, kau mau apa? "

hyukjae mendorong dada bidang donghae dengan kedua tangan yang berhiaskan jemari lentik miliknya saat donghae semakin mendempetkan tubuh mereka, membuat baju donghae sedikit basah karna busa yang masih menempel di lengan hyukjae.

donghae membawa lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping hyukjae, menggerakan tangannya dengan gerakan keatas kebawah yang menggoda hyukjae, hyukjae sedikit resah karna elusan telapak besar donghae pada pinggulnya yang semakin menggoda. donghae mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada tengkuk leher hyukjae, sedikit bermain dengan meniup leher jenjang itu.

"kau tau, tubuhmu sangat menggoda untuk ku sentuh.."

_cpkk.._

donghae mengecup telinga hyukjae, membuat hyukjae refleks mencengkram kuat kaos bagian dada donghae dan menghentakan kakinya kaget saat kecupan donghae di daerah yang terbilang rawan di dirinya yang ia rasa sebagai sengatan listrik.

"eunghh.."

donghae menggeram saat lutut hyukjae tak sengaja menyentuh penis donghae yang masih berbalut celana tidurnya. hyukjae membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar suara erangan donghae, lalu kembali mendorong tubuh donghae menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"he..hentikan.."

"saat milik ku sudah kau buat berdiri seperti ini? "

donghae mengeluarkan senyum seringainya saat donghae melihat ekspresi ketakutan hyukjae, donghae kembali mendekati hyukjae, dan kembali membawa tubuh diam hyukjae menyatu dengan erat.

"ayolah... aku yakin tangan mungil dengan jari lentikmu itu pasti sangat mengasyikan saat menyentuh dan mengocok batang milikku.."

wajah hyukjae memunculkan semburat merah mudanya saat mendengar omongan kotor frontal donghae tadi, dan ikut sedikit membayangkan apa yang donghae ucapkan di telinga kanannya.

"euhmm.. apalagi jika kau mengoralnya dengan bibir penuh mu yang sexy itu, lalu memainkan lidah lihaimu di sekitar lubang penis ku, ahnn... aku yakin itu sangat nikmat, setelah itu tak lama aku keluar di dalam mulutmu, lalu kau menjilatinya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa.. owhh.. kau pasti terlihat sexy dengan spermaku di sekitar wajah manis milikmu"

wajah hyukjae semakin memerah saat donghae kembali menghujani telinga kanannya dengan kata kata kotor donghae yang semakin menggoda hyukjae, donghae memainkan telapak tangan lebarnya di dada hyukjae, mengusap tonjolan kecil di dada hyukjae.

"ahhng.."

hyukjae melenguh pelan saat donghae menyentil keras nipplenya.

"kau suka heum? keluarkan lagi desahanmu yang menggairahkan itu, aku sangat menyukainya.."

donghae semakin gencar bermain di tonjolan kecil itu, mencubit dan menarik narik gemas benda itu hingga menegang sempurna di balik kaos hyukjae.

"aanhhn.. hen..tikhhann.."

"mulutmu memang berkata seperti itu, tapi sepertinya kufikir tubuhmu meminta ku untuk melakukan yang lebih... hmmm.. eottae? "

donghae menundukan kepalanya sejajar dengan tonjolan di dada hyukjae yang telah donghae buat menegang tadi, menyapu tonjolan itu dengan lidah basahnya dari balik apron dan kaos hyukjae.

hyukjae meremas surai donghae, menyalurkan semua perasaan nikmat yang hyukjae tengah rasakan, menekan wajah donghae untuk terus melakukan hal yang membuat hyukjae terus mengerang dengan tatapan nanar yang sudah sangat merah padam terangsang.

donghae menarik kulumannya dari nipple hyukjae, membawa dirinya kembali berdiri tegak, menyeringai saat donghae mendengar helaan kecewa di antara desahan hyukjae.

"kkkk... eottae? masih ingin berhenti?"

"eu.. euhmm... "

hyukjae tetap berfikir dengan akal sehatnya, hyukjae kembali mendorong tubuh donghae dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

_brugh.._

yang membuat tubuh donghae sedikit mengenai sisi rak.

"aww... bitch, sialan... kurang ajar sekali kau...akhh"

donghae mengerang saat punggungnya terasa ngilu saat di gerakan karna tadi mengenai pinggir rak yang cukup tajam meruncing. donghae melangkah mendekati hyukjae, membawa hyukjae yang masih tersadar di saat terangsangnya itu kembali mendekat, mengunci tubuh hyukjae di antara tempat mencuci piring dan dirinya, membuat penis donghae menekan penis hyukjae dan menggerakannya lembut dengan sengaja.

"eunghh.."

"kau tau bitch, ini rumahku, akulah pemilikmu seutuhnya saat ini, jadi, berhentilah merendahkan ku..."

donghae menarik rambut hyukjae, membuat hyukjae mendongak memamerkan leher jenjang dengan tonjolan kecil miliknya terekspose di depan mata penuh nafsu donghae. donghae mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke leher putih hyukjae, menggigitnya kecil untuk memberikannya tanda, lalu mengemut tonjolan kecil tersebut, membuat erangan tertahan hyukjae terdengar.

"anggh.. lephhass, aku bukan milikmu brengsekkk..akhhh"

donghae menggigit kasar tonjolan kecil di leher milik hyukjae, saat namja manis itu kembali merendahkan donghae dengan omongan kasarnya.

"kau merasakannya? teruslah merendahkanku dengan omongan kasarmu itu, maka kau akan kehilangan wajah manismu ini, choi hyukjae"

donghae mencengkram kuat rahang tegas hyukjae, menghembuskan kasar nafasnya di wajah hyukjae.

"sikapmu seangkuh rahang tegas di wajah manismu"

donghae kembali mengerjai tubuh hyukjae, membawa tangan kirinya ke penis hyukjae yang telah ereksi, memijatnya dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut.

"ahh.. eungh.. lepaskan tang..engghh.."

donghae memasukan dua jarinya dari tangan lainnya kedalam mulut hyukjae, mengunci pergerakan bibir hyukjae dari ocehannya, donghae menelusupkan lengan kirinya tadi ke dalam celana hyukjae.

"euhm.. kau tau, ukuranmu sangat kecil"

donghae terus bermain di dalam celana hyukjae, mengocok milik hyukjae yang mulai mengeluarkan percum di ujungnya.

"ahnn.. eunghh..hahh.."

"hei.. kau menikmatinya eohh? kulum.., kulum jariku bitch.."

donghae memaju mundurkan jarinya dalam mulut hyukjae, saat hyukjae tak juga segera mengulumnya, donghae semakin mendorong kedua jarinya kencang hingga mengenai tenggorokan hyukjae yang membuat hyukjae tersedak.

"uhukk.."

"kulum kataku bodoh.."

donghae meremas junior hyukjae dengan kencang, menjepit ujung kepala penisnya dan menarik nariknya.

"aanghh.."

hyukjae menjerit sakit, mengeluarkan butiran air mata yang mengalir bersama peluhnya di pipi merah hyukjae, ia merasakan jika bagian bawahnya saat ini sangat perih dan mati rasa saat donghae menjepitnya dengan sangat keras.

"aku akan melepaskannya jika kau mengulum jariku.."

donghae memberi pilihan pada hyukjae, seolah tau arti tatapan dan erangan tertahan hyukjae, dengan ragu hyukjae mulai mengulum kedua jari donghae.

"cpkk..clopp.. eungh . ngahh...ahkk.."

hyukjae mengerang lega saat cubitan pada ujung penisnya telah donghae lepaskan. menaruh lengannya bertumpu pada pundak lebar donghae, sedikit merasa gemetar saat rasa sakit itu menguap pergi.

"jangan berhenti mengulum, atau aku akan melakukannya lagi.."

hyukjae kembali mengulum jari donghae yang sekarang menjadi 3 jari di dalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan mulai ikut terbawa nafsunya, mempercepat kulumannya saat donghae juga mempercepat kocokan di penisnya, suara desahan dari masing masingpun membuat suasana dapur semakin memanas.

"cpkk.. eungh.. hah .. eumhh.."

hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karna tiga jari donghae yang masih bersarang di dalam mulutnya, rahangnya mulai merasa tegang karna terus mengulum jari donghae.

donghae mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari dalam celana hyukjae, membuat penis hyukjae yang mulai ingin keluar berkedut ngilu, donghae juga mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari mulut memanjakan hyukjae saat donghae merasakan mulut hyukjae telah menegang kaku, donghae membawa jarinya yang basah karna liur hyukjae itu ke nipple tegang hyukjae, setelah donghae menyibak apron dan kaos hyukjae tadi, jemari basah donghae yang mengenai nipple hyukjae membuat hyukjae mendesah karna sensasi dingin dari jemari basah itu. donghae mengusap, mencubit, menyentil, bahkan menarik narik nipple itu...

"aku rasa ini sudah cukup... mari bermain sebentar.."

donghae berujar ambigu pada hyukjae, membawa tubuh acak acakan hyukjae ke ruang tamu luas milik donghae.

"tunggu di sini.."

donghae meninggalkan hyukjae, membiarkan hyukjae berdiri di tengah tengah ruangan luas itu, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

hyukjae hanya terdiam, menengok sekitarnya, dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di kaca di belakangnya, hyukjae sedikit meringis melihat wajahnya dan tubuhnya juga yang tak kalah berantakan, wajah sembab bercampur rona merah terangsang, dan baju dengan apron babby bluenya yang berantakan.

"eww, aku sungguh berantakan..."

"tapi kau terlihat sexy dengan desahanmu.."

hyukjae memutar tubuhnya ke arah suara yang telah mengagetkannya tadi, mulut hyukjae mengangak lebar saat melihat tubuh kekar dengan otot perut yang sangat indah tanpa penghalang serta bisep yang sangat terlihat sexy di banding bagian manapun di tubuh seseorang yang juga tengah memandang lapar dirinya-lee donghae.

"sudah puas menatap dan memuji tubuh indahku.."

donghae yang hanya menggunakan celana boxernya mendekat pada hyukjae, tersenyum kecil saat melihat celana hyukjae yang mengembung.

"eh.. a..aku.. a..aku tidak.."

"ya, aku tau kau berbohong, apa kau tersiksa dengan ini?"

"eunghh..."

donghae mengelus celana mengembung hyukjae, menggoda penis tegang di balik celana hyukjae.

"lihat, aku membawa kan mu kemejaku, hmm... apa ini sudah cukup besar?"

"u.. untuk apa kemeja itu? "

"untuk kau kenakan, aku dengar kau pandai menari bukan, tunjukan padaku sedikit.."

"ta.. tapi.."

TBC...

eottaee?

nc nya gagal yaa... ahkk... aku belum pandai buat adegan nc, semoga pada gak gumoh aja...

kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan..

gomawo..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : naughty guarantee**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : twoshot**

**Genre : au , comedy, lemon yang gak ada rasanya...**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : M**

holllaaa...^^

huahhhh... aku terhuraaa... ripiu nya nyampe segini, lalalala... besok besok aku publish yang rate M lagi ahhh...eh ... hehe... WARN nya masih samaa... yang gak suka kabur aja yauu... tapiii, sepertinya bdsm nya menguap hilang... aku belum bisa membuat bdsmnya... mian*bow

**WARN : **PWP, mature content, yaoi, boy X boy (haeXhyuk) LEMON...

bagi yang gak kuat ber-yaoi ria dan ber-nc ria, tanda silangnya ada di pojok sonoan dikit yauuu...^^

silahkan berdelusi... kkkkkk...^^ bekkiicott...

**A/N** : umur donghae bagi nyuk di epep ini adalah seorang ahjussi, dan umur nyuk bagi ngekk adalah seorang bocah.. tentuin sendiri aja yaa...

**Happy Reading^^**

donghae bersiul, memasang senyum yang sangat mengerikan di wajah tampannya saat menatap pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya. pemandangan yang membuat adik kecil donghae semakin mengeras di balik boxernya.

"ugh, aku tak menyesal telah menjadikan mu sebagai jaminan dari hutang keluargamu, kau terlihat sangat... sexy"

hyukjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu saat mendengar pujian donghae. aku tak akan membagi bagaimana deskripsi keadaan mom hyukk... dia benar benar sexy dan cutee..*nosebleed

"sudah siap?"

"eh.. si.. siap untuk apa? "

donghae melangkah mendekat pada tubuh hyukjae yang berbalutkan kemeja yang sangat besar di tubuh hyukjae, rambut berponinyapun sangat berantakan karna bekas jambakan donghae tadi. wajah merah terangsang dengan tatapan nanarnya yang seolah olah pasrah jika ia akan di perkosa saat itu juga, semakin membuat hasrat seorang lee donghae berteriak dari dalam tubuhnya, meminta untuk segera menyetubuhi makhluk manis tak berdaya di depannya ini. lalu kaki jenjang mulus hyukjae yang terekspose bebas, karna donghae tak membiarkan hyukjae memakai apapun selain kemeja besarnya. upss, aku keceplosan.

donghae membawa telapak besarnya ke paha bagian dalam hyukjae, mengelusnya dengan gerakan seduktif, menggoda kembali adik kecil tanpa penghalang hyukjae.

"kau benar benar bodoh, atau kau sedang menggodaku dengan sikap polosmu itu, choi hyukjae?"

donghae menarik dagu hyukjae, membawa bibir tipisnya mendekat pada bibir penuh hyukjae. membagi sesuatu cairan pada hyukjae di dalam ciuman saat lidah mereka menyatu, yang tak hyukjae sadari.

"eunggh...ta..tapi aku...akhh.."

donghae meremas junior hyukjae, lalu memakaikan cock ring di penis kecil itu. hyukjae mencengkram kuat pundak donghae yang meninggalkan bekas kukunya di sana. hyukjae memejamkan erat matanya, merasakan perih saat donghae memasang cock ring pada penis nya tadi.

"mari kita mulai pertunjukannya.."

"i..ini.. aku mohon lepaskan benda ini, penis ku terasa perihh.."

"kau merasa perih, eoh? "

"akhhhh..."

donghae menyentil penis hyukjae yang menegang sempurna dengan percum di ujungnya. membuat penis hyukjae sedikit memerah dan juga wajah hyukjae yang ikut memerah menahan sakit.

"setelah aku merasa puas.."

_cpk.._

donghae berbisik pada telinga kanan hyukjae, dan mengecup leher jenjang hyukjae di akhir.

"ta.. tapi.."

"aku tidak mendengarmu... "

donghae menekan remot yang berada di genggamannya. bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lagu dengan instrument yang sangat erotis mulai terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah donghae. hyukjae hanya menatap linglung dengan wajah merahnya kearah punggung donghae yang menjauhinya. meninggalkan hyukjae kembali berdiri di tengah ruang itu sendiri.

donghae mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tak jauh dari hyukjae. menatap dengan penuh nafsu ke arah hyukjae yang bahunya sedikit terbuka karna kemeja besar donghae yang panjangnya sampai paha hyukjae.

"menarilah.. "

_drrtttt.. drrrttt.. drrt.._

"ahnn.. "

hyukjae terkaget saat cock ring di penisnya bergetar dengan sangat cepat.

_*ini gak tau ada apa enggak yaa... imajinasi author doang.. hehehe._

tubuhnya limbung terjatuh ke lantai saat cock ring itu bergetar dengan lebih cepat lagi. hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan-desahan yang ingin ia keluarkan hingga bibir itu berdarah.

donghae hanya memandangi reaksi yang di berikan hyukjae. tersenyum saat melihat tubuh hyukjae mulai menggeliat resah.

"aku akan menghentikannya saat kau mulai menari..."

hyukjae menatap donghae dengan tatapan nanarnya, wajahnya terlihat lusuh, sakit yang bercampur nikmat. hyukjae mencoba kembali berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar hebat.

_*yang berfikiran __**'kenapa cock ringnya gak di copot sendiri aja'**__, ini sebenernya cockring yang menggunakan pengaman sidik jari, jadi hanya terbuka saat sensor pada cock ring itu mengenai sidik jari dari yang masang.. okeee. lagi-lagi imajinasi author..._

hyukjae mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, bergerak sangat pelan saat hyukjae merasakan ngilu di sekitar penisnya, walaupun donghae sudah mematikan getaran pada cock ring itu. peluh hyukjae berjatuhan saat ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang seperti membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. panasss.. hyukjae sedikit mempercepat gerakannya, mulai mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang tadi ia rasakan.

menyentuh sendiri daerah daerah sensitif di tubuhnya dalam tarinya, mengerang nikmat saat hyukjae memilin nipple nya dari balik kemeja.

"engh.. ahnn.."

mendesah dengan menutup erat matanya, menikmati kenikmatan yang tengah ia sendiri lakukan. dengan bibir penuh yang terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat lee donghae yang tengah melihat hyukjae bermain solo ikut terbawa permainan hyukjae. donghae menggeram pelan sambil mengurut penis di balik boxernya.

hyukjae mengelus kepala penisnya yang terasa ngilu yang sekarang telah membiru. hyukjae membuat bola mata indahnya bernari, mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk memberinya kenikmatan lebih dari yang dirinya bisa lakukan. bola mata hyukjae bertemu dengan donghae yang tengah asik bermain sendiri. hyukjae memainkan matanya nakal kearah donghae saat pandang mereka bertemu. hyukjae mengangkat sedikit kemejanya, menampilkan daerah paha atasnya yang terlihat samar oleh donghae.

"shit! jangan menggodaku bitch.."

donghae mengumpat saat melihat tingkah hyukjae yang berubah jadi nakal seperti tadi. hyukjae terkekeh kecil saat mendengar umpatan dari donghae, semakin ingin menggoda donghae lebih lagi. hyukjae menarik sebuah kursi, mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu, dan membuka kaki jenjangnya lebar lebar, tapi tetap menutup penisnya dengan kemeja yang ia tarik kebawah. hyukjae memutari kursi tersebut dan mengelus kursi itu dengan gaya yang sensual sambil mempermainkan lidahnya yang membasahi pinggir bibirnya sendiri.

"ahn.. kau sexy bitch.."

hyukjae membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, tapi hanya tiga kancing teratasnya. hyukjae berjalan mendekat kearah donghae, meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha donghae, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, membawa bibir sensualnya kearah bibir tipis donghae. mengajak donghae berciuman. hyukjae memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut donghae, membuat lidahnya bermain dengan langit langit mulut donghae sebelum mengajak lidah donghae juga bermain. tangannyapun mulai menggoda di sekitar penis donghae, mengelus benda yang tegang itu dari luar celana boxer donghae.

donghae menekan tengkuk hyukjae lebih dalam, mengambil alih dominan di dalam ciuman yang hyukjae mulai, memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis hyukjae. donghae membawa jarinya ke leher jenjang hyukjae, mengelus leher jenjang itu dengan sangat perlahan, melepas ciumannya dan membawa lidahnya melingkari bekas gigitan kasar di tonjolan hyukjae.

"ahn.. euhmmp.. itu geli.. akhh.."

"tapi kau menyukainya kan"

hyukjae hanya mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan dari donghae. jemari lentik hyukjae mulai akan mengeluarkan milik donghae sebelum donghae menggigit keras nipple hyukjae, dari luar kemeja. membuat nipple hyukjae mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang tercetak di kemeja itu.

"Akkhh.. apa yang kau lakukannn? "

hyukjae menjauh dari tubuh donghae, dan berkacak pinggang di depan donghae. memasang wajah kesal manjanya, bagaimanapun choi hyukjae adalah anak terakhir di keluarga choi. tentu sifat manjanya yang keluar saat ini adalah kebiasaannya pada kedua orang tuanya bahkan kepada siwon hyung, karna sebelumnya hyukjae adalah anak yang sangat di manjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih berada di samping hyukjae.

donghae hanya tersenyum kearah hyukjae, memasang senyum malaikatnya saat mendapati sifat manja pada diri bocah manis di hadapannya.

"tidak ada, aku hanya gemas dengan nipple merah muda mu yang tadi mengitip di sela kemeja yang kau kenakan. uhh... dia sungguh menggoda!"

"hohh... jadi hanya karna itu kau menggigitnya. itu sakit bodoh!"

"heiii.. jaga ucapanmu nona, sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan merendahkanku! kau tak mau hyungmu bernasib sama dengan kedua orang tuamu kan? "

"yakk.. hiks.. jangan berbicara seperti itu.. hikss... dia yang hanya ku miliki saat ini, aku mohon jangan sakiti hyung ku.."

"baiklah, tak akan jika kau berhenti berucap kasar... kemarilah hyukkie"

donghae menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan hyukjae untuk duduk di pangkuannya. dan hyukjae pun mengerti, lalu menduduki dirinya di pangkuan donghae dan saling berhadap hadapan. hyukjae sedikit risih dan menahan sakit karna melihat penis donghae yang sudah sangat membesar yang juga mengenai penis ngilu nya yang masih terkunci dengan cock ring. donghae menarik dagu hyukjae, mengalihkan tatapan hyukjae dari adik kecilnya. donghae menjilat air mata hyukjae yang melintasi pipi hyukjae, lalu mengecup kedua mata hyukjae.

"kau manis.."

hyukjae memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan tindakan donghae yang mengecup matanya sayang. hyukjae mengalungkan lengangannya di leher donghae, mengecup bibir donghae sekilas.

"kau tampan.."

dan memuji donghae dengan perasaan malu yang ia tahan, dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan hyukjae.

"sudah ingin berubah?"

"hmp.. ya, tapi jangan pernah sakiti siwon hyung"

"baiklah lee hyukjae"

"oi, aku choi hyukjae, bukan lee hyukjae"

hyukjae memukul manja dada bidang donghae saat donghae mengubah marga yang ia miliki.

"itu dulu,sekarang marga mu adalah lee,karna kau sekarang milikku"

donghae membuka beberapa kancing yang masih mengait di kemeja hyukjae, melepas kemeja yang hyukjae kenakan.

"yakk.. ahjussiiii... bagaimanapun aku bukan milikmuuu.. lepass!"

hyukjae kembali menjauh, menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan donghae sebelum donghae benar benar melepas kemejanya. donghae menatap tajam hyukjae, setelah itu mengabaikannya. donghae meraih gagang telpon rumah di atas meja di sebelah sofa, dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"kangin-ah, urus choi siwon sekara..."

"yakk... ba..baiklah, aku milikmu"

donghae tersenyum menang..

"anggap aku tadi tak berbicara apapun kangin-ah.."

_tutt..tutt.._

"aku mencintaimu lee hyukjae.. sekarang, lepas kemejamu itu, dan kemarilah.."

hyukjae berjalan kearah donghae, melepas kemeja itu saat semua kancingnya telah terbuka. hyukjae mendudukan dirinya yang telah _fullnaked _di atas pangkuan donghae. memasang wajah setengah takutnya.

"akhh.. tidakk.. jangan sentuh diahh.. euhhm..."

hyukjae menundukan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit saat donghae kembali memperlakukan penis hyukjae kasar. meremasnya saat penis itu tengah tegang dan terkunci oleh cock ring yang menahan puncak kenikmatan hyukjae.

"kau yang menggodaku pertama kali..."

"huhh... aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku, tanpa hal hal seperti tadi.."

hyukjae berujar dengan nada manjanya, membuat bibir merahnya ter-pout indah dengan rona merah muda di pipi tirusnya yang sangat terlihat menggemaskan, yang tentu sangat mengundang untuk author kecup..ehh..

"bukankah katamu kau tak akan pernah membiarkan orang seperti ku menyentuhmu di chap pertama kemarin, lalu sekarang..? kau malah yang menggoda seekor lee donghae.."

"hmmp.. aku.. aku..."

"baiklah.. aku akan bermain kasar padamu, jangan memintaku berhenti ya.."

"e..ehh.. aku tidak bilang jika ehmmmpp.."

donghae mengunci mulut hyukjae dari ocehannya, mengemut bibir penuh bawah dan atas hyukjae bergantian. donghae memasukan lidahnya di sela bibir hyukjae yang terbuka, mengajak lidah hyukjae kembali menyatu.

"euhm.. kau benar benar manis lee hyukjae"

donghae berbisik di sela ciumannya, membuat wajah hyukjae semakin memerah padam karna ucapan donghae tadi. hyukjae menarik lembut surai rambut donghae, menekan kepala donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

_plopp .._

"ahjussi..."

"hae, lee donghae, hyung, bahkan oppa atau apapun selain ahjussi, hyukkie"

"hmp.. baiklah, hae-ya.. bisakah setidaknya kau melepaskan ini.."

hyukjae berujar dengan wajah yang menunduk malu dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk nunjuk ke arah penisnya.

"ini sangat menyiksaku.. ehmp.. pe..penisku.."

hyukjae semakin menunduk dalam. tak berani menatap wajah donghae. donghae hanya terkekeh kecil.

"baiklah, baby.. tapi sebelumnya buat adik kecilku ini keluar di dalam mulut mu dahulu.. eottae?"

"jadi.. aku harus..."

"ya, blow job.."

"tapi itu menjijikan hae-ya.."

"kalau begitu, jangan memintaku untuk melepaskannya, gampang bukan..?"

hyukjae terdiam sesaat.

"hmp.. baiklah, blowjob dan lepaskan benda ini"

"cock ring hyukkie.."

"eh?"

"benda yang ada di penismu itu cock ring"

"oh.. apalah itu, aku tak pernah ingin menggunakannya lagi. hmp, apakah ini yang namanya sex toys hae-ya?"

"ya, salah satunya. apa kau ingin mencoba yang lain? aku punya berbagai bentuk dan ukuran vibrator jika kau mau.." *jualan bang.. hoho..

"eh.. ahh.. tidak, aku tidak akan pernah ingin berkenalan dengan macam macam sex toys lagi"

"baiklah.. jadi kapan kau akan memulainya.."

"eh.. hmp, baiklah.."

hyukjae menjongkokkan dirinya, tubuhnya bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa. hyukjae manatap donghae memelas sebelum ia melakukan blowjob perdananya. siapa tau namja mirip ikan di depannya ini tak bisa menolak tatapan puppy eyes milik hyukjae.

"kau hanya akan mem-blowjob penis ku lee hyukjae, bukan akan di tembak mati di nusa kambangan. jangan memasang mimik wajah yang aneh.."

hyukjae merengut, mencibikkan bibirnya dan mengumpat saat mendengar candaan konyol donghae.

"memberi blowjob sama saja membunuh diri bagiku.."

hyukjae menatap bimbang ke arah wajah dan penis donghae yang masih tertutup boxer. memberanikan diri untuk membuka celana donghae, wajah hyukjae memerah saat hyukjae melihat penis donghae yang tengah tegang tercetak jelas di celana dalam yang donghae kenakan. sedikit membayangkan jika benda itu telah hyukjae keluarkan.

donghae hanya terus melihat hyukjae, dan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi yang hyukjae berikan saat hyukjae berhasil membuka celana dalamnya, wajahnya sangat memerah padam menggemaskan. hyukjae mendekatkan bibirnya ke penis donghae,mengecup ujung kepala penis donghae, dan tersenyum nakal ke arah donghae. memasukan penis yang cukup besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"ahh... yeah hyukkie, ehmm..more.."

hyukjae terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memejamkan erat matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa aneh di dalam mulutnya. memasukan lebih dalam lagi penis donghae, saat benda itu mulai berkedut.

"ughhh.."

hyukjae menjerit tertahan saat sesuatu tengah menekan nekan holenya dari bawah. hyukjae menatap donghae, dan donghae hanya membalas hyukjae tersenyum, memasang wajah pervertnya.

"eungh.. shh..ahnn.."

donghae semakin menggerakan jempol kakinya pada manhole hyukjae, menggoda hyukjae. hyukjae mempercepat kulumannya dan melawan godaan yang donghae berikan pada hole nya. hyukjae menggoda lubang penis donghae dengan lidahnya, memancing sesuatu supaya segera leluar..

"ehmm hyukkk.. ahh.."

donghae mengeluarkannya di wajah hyukjae, dan benar, hyukjae sangat terlihat sexy dengan sperma yang donghae berikan uhh~. donghae menarik rambut hyukjae, dan menjilati spermanya di wajah hyukjae.

"kau sangat pintar hyukkie.."

"jadi, sekarang lepaskan benda ini"

hyukjae mengajukan penisnya di depan wajah donghae.

_fiuhh~_

donghae meniup penis hyukjae yang sangat bengkak karna hasrat hyukjae yang tertahan.

"ahngg... jangan haekhh~"

"apakah sakit? "

donghae menggenggam penis hyukjae, membelai lubang penis itu.

"euhm .. ya, sangatt. akhh... "

hyukjae medesah lega saat donghae melepaskan cock ringnya. donghae langsung memasukan penis hyukjae dan mengulumnya saat cock ring itu telah ia lepas.

"ungg.. ahnn.. haekh~"

tak butuh waktu lama untuk segera sampai bagi hyukjae, karna hyukjae telah menahannya sedari tadi. hyukjae terjatuh menindih tubuh donghae saat ia telah berhasil keluar.

"mianhh, aku, hahh.. keluar di dalam, huuh.. mulut muhh, itu pasti menjijikan.."

hyukjae terengah setelah ia melewati orgasme pertamanya.

"tidak, bahkan sperma mu juga manis."

"eunghh.."

donghae mengangkat tubuh hyukjae, menggendong tubuh itu ala koala. membawa tubuh hyukjae dan menidurkannya di atas meja makan.

"Kau mau apa haehh, aku lelahh"

donghae mengabaikan hyukjae, mengangkat kedua kaki hyukjae dan menumpukannya di pundak nya, menggesekkan penis nya pada lubang hyukjae, tanpa niat memasukinya.

"shh.. haekkhh"

donghae mengenggam penis hyukjae, kembali membuat penis hyukjae tegang dengan sentuhan jemarinya.

"ahh.. eungh.. haehh... ahh"

hyukjae semakin mendesah saat donghae mempercepat kocokan di penisnya. mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia akan mencapai kenikmatannya.

"ehmm.. shh.. moree.. akhh, kenapa berhenti haekhh"

donghae melepas kan tangannya dari penis hyukjae saat hyukjae akan sampai. hyukjae berujar kesal saat donghae seperti mempermainkannya. hyukjae menarik tengkuk donghae, mencium donghae dan memainkan tangannya di dada bidang donghae dan memainkan nipplenya. donghae hanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya. hyukjae juga membawa jemari lentiknya ke bagian perut bawah donghae, mengelus abs sexy donghae. kemudian melepas ciumannya dari bibir tipis donghae saat ia membutuhkan oksigen.

"huhh.. janganhh terushh mempermainkhann ku haekh hahh.."

hyukjae melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher donghae. menggigitnya untuk memberikannya tanda.

"ahh.. hyukk.. kau membuat tanda eoh? "

hyukjae menjauh, dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata donghae.

"Ya, aku milikmu, dan kau milik ku!"

hyukjae bercicit. donghae menarik dagu hyukjae, menatap mata hyukjae lalu mengecup bibir hyukjae, hanya menempelkannya.

"ya, kau milikku, dan aku milikmu"

dan kembali melumat bibit hyukjae, menekan nekan lidah hyukjae, mengajaknya bertarung. hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman donghae. donghae melepaskan bibir hyukjae, dan menatap heran kearah hyukjae.

hyukjae mengedipkan satu matanya, membuat donghae shock saat donghae melihat hyukjae memasukan jari tangannya sendiri kemulutnya dan mengulumnya, memasang pose nakal yang terkesan lucu.

_plopp.._

lalu membawa jari telunjuknya tadi ketengah tengah dada bidang donghae, menyusurinya sampai ke bagian perutnya, lalu ke penis besar donghae. dan membelai lubang kepala penis donghae.

"aku menginginkannya, sekarang!"

"baiklah, ingin memakai lube? "

"tidak! aku menginginkan rasamu yang sesungguhnya"

hyukjae menunduk, dan kembali bercicit di akhir.

"bersiaplah.."

donghae mengocok miliknya sebelum ia memasukkannya ke lubang hyukjae.

"eunghhh.."

hyukjae menahan sakit saat penis donghae mulai memasuki lubangnya. mencengkram kuat lengan donghae.

"akhh.. haekhh.."

penis donghae telah masuk semua kedalam lubang hyukjae, hyukjae menatap donghae dengan mata berairnya. donghae merasa sedikit tak tega saat melihat air mata hyukjae. donghae mecondongkan tubuhnya, kembali menjilat air mata hyukjae dan mencoba bergerak di dalam hyukjae perlahan, membuat hyukjae terbiasa dengannya di dalamnya

"nghh haekh.. ehmm.."

donghae terus membuat miliknya bergerak , memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di depan selangkangan hyukjae. donghae meraup bibir hyukjae, memasukan lidahnya saat mulut hukjae terbuka.

"ahh.. shh...hmmm"

hyukjae menekan tengkuk donghae, meremas surai donghae dengan jemari lentiknya. semakin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul donghae dan menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan donghae.

"ahh... hekkhh, jangan membesar ngh.. di dalamhh!"

"Hmmm..."

donghae bergumam dan membawa bibir tipisnya ke leher jenjang hyukjae. menggigit kulit putih hyukjae dan menjilatnya. membuat tanda kepemilikan merah di leher jenjang itu.

"akhh..."

donghae tersenyum, dan semakin bergerak cepat.

"jadi di situ benda kecil itu bersembunyi, hyukk. heii, jangan mengecil. kau semakin sempit hyukk.."

"anghh.. haekhh, more ahnn.. ya ehm, disitu nikmat haekhh~"

donghae semakin menyerang daerah sweet spot hyukjae, sambil memainkan jemarinya yang menekan nekan nipple hyukjae.

"uhh~ haekhh.. shh"

hyukjae melengkung saat donghae semakin memperdalam penisnya, semakin membuat sweet spotnya tersentuh nyata. ditambah tangan donghae yang juga memanjakan penis hyukjae, semakin cepat mengocok penis hyukjae saat penis hyukjae semakin berkedut.

"akhh! more haekhh.. i wann...akhh"

hyukjae terpejam, merasakan orgasmenya yang sangat hebat, ini pertama kalinya hyukjae berorgasme dengan milik seseorang di dalam tubuhnya.

"ahh.. haekhh, milikmu...semakin membesar, akhh.."

"akhh... jepit aku hyukk, angg.. ehmm.."

_plakk.. plakkk..._

donghae menampar pantat sintal hyukjae, membuat lubang hyukjae semakin memeluk penis donghae erat.

"gahh! haaeekkhh~ pantatku perihhh.. ngghh"

donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat ia sebentar lagi akan menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

"ahh... mian, hmm hyukkk... i wanna... akhhh..."

donghae menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam hyukjae, membuat hyukjae bergerak risih karna ada cairan yang merembes keluar dari lubangnya.

"haekkhh~ aku penuhh.."

"hahh... mian hah, hyukk.. hahh.."

donghae berujar terengah, dan menatap heran hyukjae yang melilit pinggulnya dengan kakinya saat donghae ingin mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang hyukjae, dan kembali tersenyum nakal.

"aku ingin lagi, milikmu sangat hebat"

"eh, hei dasar kau bocah tengik mesum.."

"uhh~ hei ahjusshi jelek, aku tidak mesum. tapi adik mu saja yang membuat ku ketagihan.. wekk.."

hyukjae terduduk, dan membuat dirinya merangkak di atas meja. mengarahkan wajahnya kearah penis donghae.

"heii.. kau mau apa?"

"aku bilang, aku menginginkan mu di dalam ku lagi ahjussi!"'

hyukjae mengelus penis donghae, dan mengajak benda kebanggaan donghae kembali berdiri. hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap donghae dan tersenyum manis. hyukjae memasukkan penis donghae ke dalam mulutnya, mengoral penis donghae.

"akhh.. hyukk... jangan membuat gigimu.. nghh.. mengenainya hyukkh.."

donghae menarik surai hyukjae, membuat hyukjae bergerak seirama dengan tarikannya.

"ya.. seperti itu, ahnn.. terus hyukk.. kau pintar.."

hyukjae semakin bergerak cepat, mengulum penis donghae dengan service dari bibirnya yang sangat memanjakan. hyukjae tersenyum dalam kulumannya, dia semakin memompa penis donghae cepat. dan saat penis donghae akan datang...

"akhh.. kenapa kau berhenti hyuukk!"

"aku ingin ahjussi keluar di dalam ku lagi.."

hyukjae berujar dengan nada manjanya, dan memasang puppy eyes nya menggoda.

"kenapa kau kembali memanggilku ahjussi eoh? "

"hpmm... aku pikir panggilan itu cukup manis. ahjussi~ "

hyukjae memanggil donghae dengan nada yang sangaaaatttt lucu, uhh... andai dia ada di hadapan authorrr... arrrgghhh...

"ahhhh... heii, kau ingin membawaku kemanaa?"

hyukjae menjerit dalam dekapan donghae.

"jangan banyak bergerak baby.."

"uh~ baby? "

"ya.. menurutku itu juga manisss..."

_blushh..._

hyukjae tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"hmp.. lalu, kita mau kemana? "

"bukankah katamu kau ingin adik kecil ku lagi.."

donghae berujar ambigu, dan membawa tubuh hyukjae kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. menurunkan hyukjae yang tengah memandang heran.

"kamar mandi? "

"ya.. kemarilah!"

donghae menarik lengan hyukjae dan membawanya ke closet duduk di kamar mandi itu. memposisiskan hyukjae yang berada di pangkuannya berhadap hadapan.

"woman on top.. lakukan sesukamu.."

donghae berbisik di telinga hyukjae, dan mengecup pundak sempit hyukjae.

"im not woman, ahjussi"

hyukjae mencubit nipple donghae dan menyentil penis ereksi donghae yang dari tadi terus menyenggol perutnya.

"akhh..! kau nakal hyukkie.."

donghae mendesah saat hyukjae menjilat dan menggigit nipple donghae. hyukjae menciumi bisep berotot donghae, menggigit dan memberikannya tanda di sana menjongkokan dirinya di hadapan donghae, membawa lidahnya meliuk mengikuti cetakan abs donghae.

"ehmm hyukk.."

sedikit bermain sebentar bukan masalah.. hyukjae semakin membawa lidahnya turun, mengulum bola besar donghae dan membuat ujung lidahnya menggoda batang donghae.

"arrghh.. jangan menggodaku hyukk!"

"tidak, aku tidak menggodamu haekhh.. aku hanya sedang berkenalan dengan teman baruku.."

hyukjae mengelak tuduhan yang donghae berikan dan menunjukkan wajah innocentnya, lalu kembali menggoda penis donghae.

"arrgghh... hyyukk, masukkann!"

donghae mendorong kepala hyukjae, memasukkan paksa penisnya yang sedikit membuat hyukjae tersedak.

"uhukhh.. haekkkhhh~"

"mianhh.. tapi kau dulu yang menggodaku.."

hyukjae menatap tajam donghae, dan kembali mengulum penis donghae.

"ahh.. more hyuk, mulutmu sangat hangat"

hyukjae semakin bergerak cepat, mulai terbiasa dengan milik donghae di dalam mulutnya. bahkan sekarang ia akan memberanikan diri merasakan sperma yang donghae berikan.

"eunghh.. ahh hyukk.."

_crott... crrott... _*euhh, suaranya O.0

"heii... kenapa kau tak melepas milikku, aku jadi keluar di dalam mulut mu.."

"eunghh..."

hyukjae menggeram, terus memainkan lidahnya di penis donghae, menjilat cairan donghae sampai tak tersisa lagi di penis donghae.

"ughh... rasamu nikmat, heheh.."

"eh, kau menelannya? bukankah kau jijik? "

"sebenarnya memang, tapi saat aku melihat wajah menikmati mu saat menelan milik ku, aku jadi ter tarik mencobanya. dan, kufikir rasamu tak buruk kkkkk..."

hyukjae kembali mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan donghae, menggesekkan miliknya yang tengah ereksi ke penis donghae yang juga telah kembali menegang.

"huhh~ liat, penismu tak pernah puas, selalu bangun saat aku menggodanya."

hyukjae berujar dengan wajah innocentnya.

_cup.._

"omonganmu semakin berani ya lee hyukjae, baguslah.."

"ehh, heheh.. aku jadi mesum karnamu, ahjussi"

"kau, selalu menyalahkan ku..."

"kkkkk.. jangan merajuk, kau terlihat jelek..akhhh..."

donghae menarik belahan bokong hyukjae, membuatnya berlawanan arah dan memasukan jari telunjukknya ke dalam lubang hangat hyukjae.

"shh.. lebih dalam, ahjussi... ahn.."

donghae menggerakan jarinya tak tentu, menorek ngorek bagian dalam hyukjae.

"Akhhh..."

gotcha.. donghae semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan jarinya dari lubang hyukjae, menyentuh terus di daerah spotnya , hyukjae melenguh panjang, dan saat itu pula hyukjae kembali mencapai puncaknya. cairannya membasahi tubuhnya juga donghae.

"ughh.. haekhh jarimu juga sangat hebat hahhh... aku bisa mencapainya hahh... walau hanya dengan jari mu ughh.."

hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang donghae, terlalu lemas karna donghae telah membuatnya keluar beberapa kali, dan membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

"hyuk... baby... heiii.. milikku belum kau bereskan!"

"eungh ... haekhh... aku lelahh."

dan seterusnya... silahkan bayangkan adegan yang lebih hottt lagi, aku angkat tangaannn!

_fiuhh~ _membuat adegan 'penyatuan' adalah hal yang paling susah di tuangkan dengan ketikan. tapi, akan lebih mudah jika aku melihatnya secara langsunggg... kkkk

oia, cairan yang ngek kasih ke nyuk waktu ciuman itu obat perangsang. tapi dengan dosis yang sanggatt sedikit, karna my daddy ngek bukan orang yang suka bermain dalam pengaruh obat, makannya mommy hanya ngerasa sedikit doang khasiatnya. sebagai pemanaslah kata hae dadd. . okee..

apakah sudah panjangggg?

Nyuk : huhh~ apanya yang panjang author nim?

Thor : yakk! kenapa kau muncul my bebeb mommy hyukk? inikan lapak aku bercuap cuap... husss~

Nyukk : author mesuuumm..! aku akan adukan dengan daddy mu.. haekkhhh~ anakmu mesummm!

Ngekk : ada apa nyukkie ku sayangg..

Nyukk : coba kau baca ketikannya, dia mecum haekk~ dia juga membuat adegan panas kita. dan, heii...kenapa kau membuat ku menjadi senakal itu eohh?

Thor : eh, heheh... mian momm, tapi mom sexy jika nakal..

Ngekk : nyukk... kekamar yukk!

Nyukk : ngapain haek?

Ngekk : lihat..

_blushh..._

Nyukk : yakk! kenapa kau ereksi seperti itu, eohh? messummm ... ahhh... samwan helep miii plisss...°°°°

**.. choi siwon story ..**

_*buat yang perhatian nanya keadaan my loply wonnie.^_^

ini cerita saat donghae ninggalin hyuk di kamarnya sendirian di chap pertama kemaren.

_brugh.. _

donghae menghempas tubuhnya di sofa tempat di mana markasnya dan anak buahnya beroperasi.

"heii.. coba lihat, ada apa dengan wajah bos tampan kita ini. urak urakan sekali, hahaha... apa mainan barumu itu membuat masalah, hahah..."

"sudah lah hyungg! berhenti berbicara omong kosong.. "

orang yang di panggil hyung oleh donghae itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah donghae. dan melipat tangan kurusnya di depan dadanya.

"ugh~ rupanya sangat pelik ya.."

namja cantik itu berujar ambigu, dan semakin membuat donghae mengurut penisnya, eh, pelipisnya maksud author.

"ada apa dengan mu hyunggg~"

"hmp...ani"

namja cantik itu terdiam, memandang kosong kearah depan. donghae menolehkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari namja cantik di sebelahnya. yang ternyata, nihil..

huhhh~

donghae berhembus kasar, dia tau betul arti dari tatapan kosong hyung di sebelahnya ini. ada sesuatu hal yang tengah namja cantik itu fikirkan, ya itu sudah pasti.

"katakan saja hyung..."

donghae menggeram pelan, ada saja yang selalu membuatnya pusing dari namja yang memiliki wajah manis dan cantik, tadi seorang choi hyukjae, dan sekarang seorang kim heechul... huahhhh~

"tapi kau tak akan marah kan hae? "

"tergantung ceritamu, hyung"

"yahhh... yasudah tak usah.."

"yaishhh... baiklah, katakan!"

"hmmpp... sebenarnya, aku tak dapat membunuh choi siwon hae-ya"

"eh, kenapa hyung?"

donghae menatap heran heechul. hei, membunuh adalah keahliaannya semenjak di lahirkan kedunia ini, itu memang tugas utamanya. dan lagi membunuh choi siwon yang hanya besar badannya tanpa tau cara menggunakannya tentu akan sangat mudah bagi heechul, tapi... yaishh, ada apa dengan orang ini!

"aku... aku mencintainya!"

_doengg~_

"buahahaha... begini ya seorang kim heechul yang galak dan anggun jika sedang jatuh cinta, hahhahhahaa... "

"haekkhhhh~ berhetiiiii..."

"ah..haha. hahha.. baiklah-baiklah, aku serahkan dia padamu hyung, sepenuhnya. tapi jangan pernah dia berani merebut kembali adiknya itu"

"jinjayo! gomawooo hae -yaaa..."

heecul memeluk donghae erat. huhh~ dasar namja ke yeoja yeojaan..

"uhukk.. uhukkk... yakk hyung... lepaskann.. leherku tercekik..."

"ugh.. mian, baiklah... pai.."

_tokk.. tokk..._

heechul mengetuk pintu seseorang dari rumah yang sangat kecil di hadapannya, jantungnya tak pernah berhenti semenjak namja cantik ini meninggalkan markasnya tadi. satu alasan yang mampu membuat jantung seorang kim heechul berdetak kencang. choi siwon. namja tampan dengan alis tajam yang membuat mata sang empunya terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. namja yang telah merebut hatinya bertahun lalu yang kembali lagi kekehidupannya dan membuat heechul kembali terjatuh kedalam pesona seorang choi siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_cklek.._

siwon terkejut saat melihat heechul, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"maaf, tapi saat ini aku benar benar tak memiliki apapun."

hati heechul membeku, melihat lelehan air mata yang turun dari mata siwon. heechul menarik dagu siwon.

_cup..._

mengecup bibir indah siwon dan memeluk tubuh siwon. siwon terdiam, memproses apa yang namja cantik di hadapannya lakukan.

"ke..kenapa? "

"mian.. mianhae, aku baru bisa melakukan hal ini saat ini, aku tau ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk mu. tapi, aku mencintaimu choi siwon.. maafkan aku, aku harap kau dapat memaafkan kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat, aku tak tau bahwa aku terjebak di kehidupan jalanan yang hitam ini, aku menyesal..."

~flashback

"heii... kau tak apa? "

bocah tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya pada anak kecil yang terlihat dekil. anak kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedalam mata tajam bocah tampan itu. dan merasa sedikit takut saat ia tertangkap basah sang empunya pohon apel merah yang ia coba panjat.

"ayo! bangunlah, apa lututmu berdarah?"

anak kecil tadi meraih tangan bocah tampan itu, dan meringis sakit saat lututnya benar berdarah.

"aku choi siwon, kau tak seharusnya melakukanhal tadi"

"hmpp... mian, aku.. aku terpaksa, perutku sangat lapar, dan aku tak punya apapun untuk aku makan.. mian"

anak kecil itu menunduk takut dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"kau lapar? aku bisa memberimu sebungkus roti, kau mau? "

"benarkah?"

anak itu menatap siwon dengan mata berbinarnya. siwon hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus roti, dan memberinya pada si anak kecil itu. anak itu menerimanya dan memakan lahap roti pemberian siwon. siwon hanya menggeleng pelan saat melihat cara makan anak dihadapannya saat ini. berantakkan.

"heii... pelanlah sedikit!"

"uhmm.. uhmmmp.."

anak itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan rotinya.

"siapa namamu? "

"khimm heehuull"

"kau jorok! habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu, baru kau berbicara"

siwon menatap anak itu sedikit jijik, melihat beberapa rempah roti yang bermuncratan.

"miann.."

anak itu mencicit saat tadi siwon sedikit membentaknya.

"anio, gwaenchana. jangan mengulanginya lagi! jadi, siapa namamu?"

"heechul, kim heechul"

"kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini? kemana orang tua mu? "

siwon menatap intens heechul dan heechul semakin menunduk dalam karna tatapan siwon.

"euhmm... sebenarnya aku juga tak tau, aku hanya tinggal bersama segerombolan anak anak yang sama sepertiku. kami tinggal di sekitar reruntuhan bangunan kosong di sekitar sini.

"jadi, kau tak memilik orangtua dan rumah? "

"ya, bisa kau bilang seperti itu."

"hmpp.. apa kau mau tinggal di rumahku, aku dengar dari appa dan eomma kehidupan di jalanan sangat tidak baik, merampok, mengambil, memukul dan tidakan kriminal lainnya."

heechul terdiam, dia tidak seperti itu, walaupun ia memang mengambil beberapa untuk ia makan, tapi tak pernah lebih. hanya sebagian kecil yang orang orang besar di negara ini miliki. begitupun teman lainnya ditempatnya tinggal.

"mian, aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama temanku. tapi kau tau siwon-ah, tak semua kehidupan jalanan memiliki kehidupan hitam seperti yang tadi kau katakan, gomawo untuk roti dan tawaranmu, annyeong.."

" baiklah, tapi aku harap kautak menyesal heechul-ah"

~flashback off

"hee... heechul? "

"aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu lagi. aku merindukannmu choi siwon, seminggu kemudian aku mencarimu di tempat itu lagi, tapi kau tak pernah terlihat, kau menghilang begitu saja. dan sekarang, izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu.."

siwon terdiam, sama sekali tak menatap wajah heechul.

"dari mana kau tau aku ada di sini? "

"sebenarnya, aku anak buah dari lee donghae.."

siwon menatap tak percaya kearah heechul, bagaimana bisa?

"pergi, maaf aku tak bisa menerima mu heechul-ah"

_brukk..._

siwon menutup pintu rumah itu, meninggalkan heechul yang terus meminta maaf padanya.

"mian... hikss.. aku mohon, maafkan aku siwon-ah.."

.

.

.

ENDDDDD...

saengil chukkaee naaeee hyukkkkiiieeeeee babbbyyy... jeongmal saranghae...*muachh...

eottae, nc nya? aku rada ngadet mau ngelanjutin gimana, pas adegan 'Penyatuannya' itu lohhh... arrgggghhgh... semoga pada sukaaa, jangan gumoh feulisss... okeee bayyy..

eottae? tenang siwon bakal di jagain ama heechul juma kokkk... walaupun harus tarik ulur tarik ulur dulu.. okeee..

gomawo buat yang udah ngereview di chap pertama kemaren, ugh.. sesuatu banget lohhhh... hohoho...

oia, ini jawaban buat **nurul p. **

sebelumnya gomawo udah udah mau ngereview dengan kritikan kamu di epep abal ku ini. *boww^^

hmmm... gimana ya..

mian ne, tapikan sebelumnya di epep ini nyuk juga udah coba untuk 'sedikit' berani sama ngek. dari, ngedorong, ngeludahin, ampe ngomong kasar. Jadi, kalo di bilang gak ngelawan juga gimana ya.. hehehe.. tapi yang lebih jelas tanyakan pada ngek, kenapa dia ngeggoda nyuk sampe nyuk gak bisa nolak begitu. heheh..^^

lagi pula ini hanya epep abal author, cerita fiksi yang alurnya semua berasal dari otak konyol authorr... jadi mian kalo lebih banyak yang gak masuk akalnya dari pada masuk akalnya... okee^^

dan buat huruf kapitalllll... hehe...*nyengir kuda.

rupanya aku author yang terlalu malas, mianhae. mungkin karna author ngetiknya by phone, jadi begindang dehhhh... hehe.. mian ne^^

insya allah bakal berubah... tapi gak yakin kapan...

pokoknya gomawwoo... buat semuanyaa...

pai pai... seperti biasa, saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan. so, review pleasse^^

gomawo.. bow^^


End file.
